Emily Buckley
Emily Buckley is a Luthori politician who has served as Leader of the Hosian Democratic Union since 3962 and Member of the Imperial Diet of Luthori since 3956. Buckley served as a Member of the Orange Assembly from 3949 to 3956 and Mayor of New Salem, Orange from 3939 to 3945. Buckley is the daughter of former Imperial Chancellor and Progressive Conservative Party Leader Peter Buckley and the older sister of former Imperial Chancellor and PCP Leader Thomas Buckley. Early Life Emily Buckley was born to Peter and Rachel Buckley in 3899. She attended the local primary school and excelled in Luthorian, winning a national essay competition in her last year. Education and Career Emily Buckley attended the prestigious University of Fort William, following her father, and majored in Luthorian history. She went on to study at the University of Fort William Law School and joined the Law Review. She was elected President of the Fort William Law Review by her peers in her senior year. After law school, Buckley clerked for the Imperial Supreme Court. She decided to enter into private practice and joined Williams, Phillips, and Johnson, one of the best law firms in Luthori, in 3932. Early Political Career Mayor of New Salem, 3939-3949 Having worked in the New Salem branch office of Williams, Phillips, and Johnson for many years, Buckley began to get involved in politics. She had registered as a member of the PCP in the year of its founding, 3925, but only began to get involved in New Salem politics in 3937 by attending party meetings and becoming a top fundraiser. Buckley was elected Chair of the New Salem Progressive Conservative Party in 3938 and announced her candidacy for the mayoral race later that year. She won with 53% of the vote, well ahead of her closest opponent of the Luthori Liberal Democratic Party. Buckley subsequently won reelection two more times in 3942 and 3945, before announcing she would not be running again in 3949. Member of the Orange Assembly, 3949-3956 At the end of her mayoral tenure, Buckley decided to get involved in the duchy assembly and announced her candidacy for Member of the Orange Assembly. She easily won in her district with over 80% of the vote, having been a popular mayor during the previous ten years. Member of the Imperial Diet In 3956, Emily Buckley announced she would be running for the Imperial Diet and began campaigning in earnest in her district in Orange duchy. Despite a terrible year for the PCP nationally, Buckley won with a margin of 10% over her Social Democratic League opponent. As the sister of then PCP Leader Thomas Buckley, Emily Buckley was able to sit on important committees such as Defense and Finance. As a backbencher, Buckley proposed legislation and stayed away from the spotlight until the creation of the Hosian Democratic Union, the successor to the PCP. Many believed that Emily Buckley was one of the founders behind the scenes, if not the sole architect, of the HDU. Nonetheless, she gained prominence and media attention and began gathering support from other members of the caucus, most likely to win the leadership. In 3962, only two years after the founding of the HDU, Thomas Buckley shocked the political world and announced his resignation. Some speculated that he was pushed out of office by his sister, while others believe he wished to open up the leadership and spend more time with his family, especially after the recent passing of Peter Buckley, who passed away in January that year. HDU Leadership Emily Buckley succeeded her brother as Leader of the Hosian Democratic Union in 3962 and immediately went to work to emphasize Hosian democracy. Being more moderate than her brother, and a little more conservative overall than her father, Buckley attempted to leave her mark on the party and, hopefully, have a resonating message with Luthorian voters to continue being the dominant political party in Luthori. In the General Election of 3963, the HDU lost one seat to go down to 132 seats but came first nonetheless. In a snap election the following month, the party reached a record 171 seats with over 38% of the vote. Many lauded Emily Buckley's charisma, political acumen, and policy credentials for the party's success. Category:Luthorian people